Shifu
Master Shifu is the deuteragonist of the Kung Fu Panda films. Shifu is a Red Panda who is one of the characters in Spongebob's adventures in Kung Fu Panda. Shifu is the student of Oogway and the (at first) extremely militaristic trainer of the Furious Five. He is at first very unwilling to train Po, not believing he has what it takes to defeat Tai Lung; he therefore tries to make the training unbearable to force Po to give up. he even reqrutes Spongebob and Friends to make them suffer for being Po's friends, even to Kaa, an uncle to one of his students, Viper. As such, Shifu is greatly annoyed at how Po embraces and endures all his attempts. At first, Shifu voices his contempt of Po by referring to him as "Panda" rather than his name. After much convincing from Oogway as well as his new responsibility as the guardian of the Valley of Peace after Oogway's ascension into the heavens, Shifu trains Po until he is ready to face Tai Lung. in a very early history before Tai Lung, Lord Cobra, (formerly Simon Cobra) was corrupted by Malefor via the dark meddailian Dr. Facilier convined Cobra to have. that was the first blow. Shifu once loved Tai Lung like a son after he was abandoned at his doorstep as a very young cub. He tried to subdue him after Tai Lung attacked the Valley and made a bid to take the Dragon Scroll by force, and when corrupted by Cobra, who did it as an act for personal revenge. but Shifu froze, unable to destroy what he created through love, and failed. In Secrets of the Furious Five, it is revealed that he is Tigress' adoptive father as well. He taught her how to control her own fury by playing a game of dominoes with her and later adopted her as his own daughter from an orphanage despite all the other adults' fear of adopting her. His experience with Tai Lung otherwise stiffened him, unfortunately, causing him to train Tigress and the Furious Five in a harsher and more critical manner than he used with Tai Lung or uses with Po. When Tai Lung returns to the Valley to enact his revenge, Shifu is nearly killed in the battle that ensues until Po arrives to save him. Shifu admits to Tai Lung that his pride and love for him turned into complacency and Tai Lung angrily rants that Shifu drove him to training until his bones cracked, implying that Shifu had always been strict even when Tai Lung was a cub. Po's defeat of Tai Lung fulfills Master Oogway's prophecy, bringing him inner peace and forever breaking down the barriers over his heart. Since then, Shifu continues to be surprised by Po, such as being a more effective teacher than he expected in Secrets of the Furious Five, and underestimating Po's loyalty and compassion in Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special. In the latter, Shifu confesses to Po, "What goes on in your head I really don't always understand, but what goes on in your heart will never let us down." His sense of humor, before being cynical and sarcastic, is also shown returning during the end credits when he is seen laughing at Tigress, who has apparently tried some of Po's noodles, with one hanging above her lips in the same comical fashion as Po's earlier in the film. He enjoys playing his bamboo flute and is also able to use it as a striking and throwing weapon. Despite his age and limping on his left leg, which Tai Lung broke in their first battle, Shifu can move faster than any opponent. He is so strong and powerful that one or even all of the Furious Five combined cannot make him break a sweat. However, just like them, he is also defeated by Tai Lung in the movie before Po arrives to save him. He is the trainer of the Furious Five (which was already mentioned above), Po, and the redeemtion master for Cynder, when Cynder was cured by Spyro, she was asked to join apawn the request by Spyro that he and Sparx join, which was surprasingly okay with them, irreguadless of Cynder's part of the villain leage as their emperess, Shifu was at most understandable of this, cause of Tai Lung, who was also corrupted by Cobra, and appearently, an evil Pteradon named lord Dread, while the history's not explained, Shifu mentioned that "He came back?" meanng Lord Dread may had cause prior trouble. Shifu became willing to help Cynder redeem her self to all universes with the others, and protact Cynder from the villain leage, and the replacment leader, Mirage. He may be old and small, but he can still be tough. He is also the wisest, along with Bagheera, but does somewhat have a sense of humor. after Tai Lung's and the villain leage's defeat, he joins the Shell Louge Squad as their wistom member, the voice of reason, and the one they turn to in times of trouble, making him like the wise fatherly figure of the louge. currently, Fidget is on his badside cause of a mistake involing Pain and Panic and the Frog Hunters, and claims that Fidget would have to do something incredable to earn back his respect, which eventally Fidget did. Role in the Series Shifu's AUU counterpart is Zhigu, who ends up having to help Pho through similar hardships to Shifu. Afterwards, he and his students join the Clam Lounge Squadron to defend the AUU for the Shell Lodge and the Heroes Act. Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Heroes Category:Shell Lodgers Category:Masters of Good Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Acrobats Category:Original UUniversals Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animals